


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Tyler_KB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Asexual Lotor, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Borderline Personality Disorder, Consensual Body Modification (sorta?), Dark Allura (Voltron), Dark Coran (Voltron), Dark Hunk (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Matt Holt (Voltron), Dark Pidge|Katie Holt (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dark Voltron, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hallucinations, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Murder, No Smut, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Psychosis, Schizotypal Personality Disorder, Self-Harm, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Torture, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Matt Holt (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), acxa and keith are siblings, histrionic personality disorder, literally no chill, minor bdsm, non-binary Pidge, pretty dark, really out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: It was funny really, how everyone trusted them so blindly.How the Galra thought the Voltron Paladins were weak, it made me laugh at their lack of knowledge, at everyone's.Lance could shoot a target a mile away, fueled by his own insecurities.Keith's knife would cut through steel, abandonment clouding his mind.Pidge would do anything to find their family, even kill.Hunk heard, and listened, to voices yelling at him to crush everyone under him.Shrio was tortured for a year, his sanity slipping away each day he breaths.Matt was smart and stealthy, sliently murdered anyone in his way.Coran knew his 'dead' husband wasn't dead, and he would die before he let anyone stop him from finding his lover.Allura knew her father wasn't dead, and she would destroy every planet in the universe if it meant finding him.How do I know this?Simple, I was allowed to see past their walls.My name is Lotor, ex-Prince of the Galra, and this is how I realized my entire race was going to die.





	1. Lotor

It was nearly scary, the way they so blindly allowed me onto their ship.

I knew something was wrong, yet I ignored it, what could the paladins possibly do other than tie me up and ask questions?

I learned they could do so much more.

My screams echoed throughout the ship as the smallest one, the green paladin, hit me with their bayard once again, eletricity traveling through my body.

"Why are you here, Lotor? To spy for your _father_? Get his trust back and have him allow you back to his _kingdom_?" The princess asks, a deadly look in her eyes as she stares down at me.

All of them are staring at me.

"I told you that I'm not working for him! I don't care for the throne! I want to help Voltron and the rebels! I swear!" I scream, trying to convince them that what I was saying was the truth, because it is.

The green paladin doesn't hit me with their bayard again, my eyes meeting the princesses. 

It was scary, their eyes weren't normal, they matched the colors of their lions or another if they weren't a paladin.

The princesses eyes are a pink, her adviser's are orange, and the last non-paladin's, must be the green paladin's brother, eyes are mismatched, one orange and one black.

I've never truely meet most of them, but last time I saw the princess and her adviser (or step-father, who is named Coran if I remember correctly) they didn't have those eye colors.

"Prove it," the blue paladin says, "prove you are telling the truth."

I nod, "I will, anyway I can."

"Tell us the location of each galra base, especially Zarkon's." This time it's the black paladin, The Champion.

I move my eyes to him, nodding again, "I will, just lead me to a map."

The princess smirks, "Hunk, keep his arms bound and lead him to the control deck, we will follow shortly."

The yellow paladin nods, walking over to me and untying my legs, pulling me up harshly. I begin to walk, his hands holding a tight grip on my wrists.

I can't escape.

My eyes look behind at the others, who are in a circle, discussing something that could only be about me.

Hunk, I believe the princess called the yellow paladin, chuckles, gripping just a bit tighter.

"Kahana wants me to snap your neck, after crushing your shin bone into two of course, but Aulii said no, she's too nice sometimes..."

Oh god, I thought the yellow paladin was the sweetest and friendliest one! 

"Yes, that would be a sight." I nearly jump five feet in the air at the sudden voice in my ear. I quickly turn to see the green paladin's brother staring straight at me, smiling.

"My name is Matt, would you happen to know where my father is? His name is Samuel Holt...Pidge and I have been looking the entire galaxy for him you see...your people took him away from us, took me and Shiro away too...but Pidge found me, and Shiro found Pidge, but my father remains missing...do you know where he is? We miss him..." his voice turns more childish as he continued to speak, eyes widening in both innocence and insanity.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry Matt, but I don't know where your father is..." his smile turns into a frown, but it's quickly covered.

"Don't worry, Pidge and I will make you remember soon enough." I don't imagine what that could mean.

When we arrive in what must be the control room, everyone minus Hunk and Matt are already there, I hardly spend energy wondering how they got here before us.

A map is already up, the green paladin, Pidge if I heard Matt correctly, is sitting in one of the chairs, typing quickly at a computer. Their eyes look at me for a second, then they good back to the screen, mumbling something under their breath.

Allura has her arms crossed, and despite being shorter than me, it seems as if she's looking down at me.

"We shall untie your hands, but only for you to point out the things we need, after which your hands shall be bound again and you will be under the _care_ of Hunk and Lance until farther notice." The Champion, Shiro, unties my hands, I rub them to try and get some feeling back.

"First, tell us where Zarkon is," Allura commands. I nod, walking over to the map silently, looking at it.

"The last time I saw him he was here," I point at one of the areas, "and the major Galra bases are here, here, here, here, and here." It's the truth, but they don't look convinced.

"Pidge and Matt will figure out if you are telling the truth, if you are, you live another day, but if you aren't, well, your life will be cut quite short." It's a threat I wouldn't have believed before, but I know the words that Allura is speaking are a true threat, something she will carry out with no hesitation.

"Lance, Hunk," the two look up, "please take Lotor to your room, remember to tie his legs and wrists again." They nod at Allura, Hunk throws me over his shoulder as Lance, the blue paladin, trails next to us.

My protests of being manhandled die before they even reach my mouth, instead I just watch as the other people in the castle ship get farther away as Hunk carries me down the halls.

The room we enter holds a large bed in the wall, as well as a desk and a work bench full of different equipment, machines, and tools, and a set of drawers that must hold clothing.

Hunk drops me onto the floor, walking away and out of the room, leaving me with Lance, who is watching me from the doorway.

"Hunk is making dinner, I'm sure he'll be nice and bring you something as well," a smirk forms on his face, "you're quite cute for a galra you know~"

The statement shocks me, "what?" I question, watching as he gets a little closer. One of his fingers runs down my cheek, cupping my face in his hand, running the other through my hair. I'm too frozen to say anything as he straddles me.

"I'm sure you could fuck me nice and hard, I love it rough," he whispers in my ear, gently biting it. I shudder, not being able to push him off due to my bound wrists.

"I'm not interested in sex, Lance, I don't like it," I try instead, but it's the truth.

I've never liked sex, never wanted to have it, never needed it.

He leans back, pouting.

"Aw~ that's too bad, you are very pretty and your hair is quite soft, but alright, I'll stop; Pidge is the same way you know, maybe if you are telling the truth and we don't murder you the two of you can bond over it~" he gets off, walking over to the bed and picking up one of the books on the floor next to it.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, leaning on the wall behind me and closing my eyes in relief.

Yeah, what I expected to happen when I requested to talk with Voltron is very different from what really happened.

Lance wanted to sleep with me.

Hunk hears voices.

Pidge basically tortued me.

Keith tried to attack me the moment I stepped out of my ship.

Shiro nearly used his arm on me.

Matt asked me where his father is, and threatened me when I said I didn't know.

Coran tied me up.

And Allura ran the entire show, her threat repeating in my head.

_"Pidge and Matt will figure out if you are telling the truth, if you are, you live another day, but if you aren't, well, your life will be cut quite short."_


	2. Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Hunk's section (the fourth), very short mention of not specified rape (sounds weird but you'll see when you get there)
> 
> Should be the only mention, but if it's brought up more in the future then I will tag it
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the chapter~!

To be honest, I've been like this for as long as I can remember.

Insecure, flirty, clingy; it's been apart of me for years.

My therapist said it's signs of two personality disorders that sometimes go hand in hand, but I don't know if I really believe him, he's probably just saying that to get more mone from us, put me on more medication.

I don't _need_ anymore medication though, I'm perfectly fine the way I am.

Hunk loves me, nobody laughs at me anymore...everything is fine.

Lotor is nice, he's been intructed to remain in Hunk and I's room until farther notice, sadly I don't think that will last much longer since all information he has given us has proven to be true.

Hunk said Allura was planning on giving Lotor his own room, although I really wish I was included in the meetings where they plan these things, since I have information on Lotor and the Galra Empire that they might find interesting.

But since they don't want to inlcude me, I guess I'll keep it to myself.

Plus they won't find out from Lotor since I told him not to tell anyone if he wanted to continue living!

And since he hasn't told anyone, I guess he does.

Boring.

The team is meeting currently, even Lotor is included, yet I'm wondering the castle ship, wondering just how difficult it would be to blow up the entire galaxy.

But I can't do that, my team needs me rather they know it or not.

I wonder how much they would miss me if I was kidnapped?

I know Hunk would...I think at least...

Maybe no one would miss me if I disappeared...

But...they like Shiro...and he was kidnapped...

His arm was replased and that made _him_ stronger...maybe the Galra could make _me_ stronger?

No, I can't leave my team.

...

But on the off chance something like that does happen...I could always drop some hints that some upgrades wouldn't be completely un-welcomed?

Yes...then that will prove to them that I am needed...and that I'm stronger than all of them.

* * *

Maybe my life is a little lonely to others, but I've never felt the need for close relationships.

I might have at one point, but once I realized my ideas and personality in general pushed people away, I guess I just gave up on finding friends or having anything similar to a relationship. 

Shiro doesn't seem to mind, neither does Matt or Lance, and Pidge shares of the same views as me, but I know they will all leave me soon enough.

Soon enough they will give up on me like everyone else, they will get sick of my 'delusions' and 'paranoia', that's why everyone else left me anyways.

They think that what I _know_ is false.

A part of me knows that I'm being ridicules, but the part of me that knows it's true is a lot louder.

The meeting just finished, once again it was boring.

Lance wasn't there, he never goes to them, maybe that's why Allura and Shiro are always mad at him?

I want to try and find him, but he won't want to see me, he says I'm his 'rival' after all.

Lotor tried to talk to me, said he knew I was part Galra like him, but I don't want to talk to him.

I don't want him to act all friendly with me and then leave me like everyone else, I won't give him the opportunity.

He has no right, no one does.

Maybe I can leave them first, run away and just be alone like they all secretly want.

They think they're slick about it, but I've read Shiro's mind and he's planning on getting rid of me.

But I won't allow it, I'll leave them before they can leave me.

* * *

 

I found Matt, but our dad was still missing.

We aren't sure what to do, the rest of the team says we need to think and plan, but that's our _father_ they are talking about!

The Galra could be torturing him as we think, he could be dead before a plan is even started!

That's why I'm taking matters into my own hands, not even Matt knows.

Because if Matt knows, then Shiro will find out, then Allura and Coran, then suddenly the entire team knows.

And I can't allow that.

I corner Lotor, only he knows where my father is, only he can give me the information I need.

It's a good plan, lock him in a room and ask him questions until he gives me want I need to know.

Because even though he is screaming that he doesn't know, I know he does, but he's keeping it from me.

Finally, he gives me something to work with.

"Y-You said your dads a scientist ri-right?" He gasps out, eyes wide.

I nod, gripping my bayard tighter.

"We...Well there is a base where...where the Galra take scientists...it's...it's lightyears away from here though! And...and heavily guarded, it's nearly...nearly impossible to get anyone out!" He shouts, closing his eyes tightly when I raise my hand.

But I don't hit him, instead I grab his chin tightly, staring at him dead in the eyes.

"Show it to me."

He does, and he was right, it was very far away.

But my dad could be there, I would travel the entire galaxy if it meant finding him.

So I allow Lotor to go, sitting on my bed and beginning my search in their databases for any information.

* * *

 

It scared people, when I told them about Kahana, Aulii, Sila, and Omeri.

Sometimes I forget other people don't have voices in their head telling them what to do.

Well, telling them to murder at least.

Ms. Hannah always said that part was the reason I was intructed to see her twice every week after my eight month long trip to the psychiatric hospital following my 'attempted self-defensive murder'.

Attempted self-defensive murder, try that one on for size.

That man was trying to attack my mama, he had already gotten to my mom before I could stop him, but I would not allow _it_ to happen to both of my parents.

So I tried to kill him, hard not to when you have four very forceful and loud people screaming at you to _make him pay_.

I listened, and I doubt he'll be coming near us anymore.

The Garrison watched me carefully, as during my hospital stay 'psychosis', 'homicidal thoughts', and 'at risk' were also added to my ever growing record.

We agreed to keep it a secret, but Lance and I didn't meet at the Garrison, we met in the hospital.

He was there for, and I quote his record, 'unsafe coping mechanisms and disruptive behavior caused by borderline and histrionic personality disorder'.

His record was almost as colorful and fun as mine!

He was the first perosn outside my mom and mama that wasn't afraid of me, so we stuck together, started a quiet relationship that no one in the hospital could learn about because then one of us would be sent away, and we couldn't let that happen.

Lance got out first, but I followed a month later, and a year after a moderately long distance relationship, we were both accepted into the Garrison.

Ohhh the amount of times I wanted to rip Iverson's head straight off his shoulders, Lance and Pidge also wanted to.

We almost congratulated Keith when we found out he was kicked out because he stabbed Iverson in the eye, we were just sad we missed it to be honest.

He was always yelling at Lance, insulting him and telling him how he would never amount to anything.

God I wanted him dead, so did Kahana, Aulii, Sila, and Omeri.

I was so happy that they accepted and wanted to protect Lance no matter the cost.

They also wanted to protect and help Pidge, who we learned was trying to find their family family, who were on the Kerberos mission.

Pidge knew their brother and father weren't dead, and they were going to do anything to find them.

Just like me, I would do anything to protect the people I care about, no matter what.

 

 

 


End file.
